Vinganças e Mal Entendidos
by Nexus Polaris
Summary: Durante uma semana, vários mal entendidos encadeados acabam por culminar em traições, vinganças, redenções e comportamentos não muito usuais aos cavaleiros de Ouro. Fic originada do desafio de "Pecados e Virtudes" do grupo de fãs Astéridas. Rated: MA 18


Saint Seiya pertence a Toei, Kurumada e Editoras licenciadas.

Esta fic contém material adulto (classificada como MA, 18+) contendo temas adultos, referências à violência, linguajar forte e temática homossexual.

Essa fic é produto do desafio de 'Sete Pecados e Sete Virtudes' do grupo de fãs da série Saint Seiya: Astéridas.

* * *

><p><strong>VINGANÇAS E MAL ENTENDIDOS<strong>

* * *

><p>Certa noite no Santuário. Pouquíssimas nuvens. Todas as constelações visíveis aparecendo claramente. Verão. Com muito calor e tédio, alguns dos cavaleiros dourados resolveram se reunir para tentar passar o tempo. Foi Shura quem, surpreendentemente, deu a idéia, e chamou os cavaleiros de ouro presentes no santuário. Resolveu isso de última hora e convidou os outros para sua casa de Capricórnio.<p>

O primeiro a chegar foi Aldebaran, munido de várias garrafas de cachaça (ou licor de cana, como gostava de se vangloriar), uma caixa cheia de limões e alguns sacos de açúcar. Tudo para preparar o que ele chamava de "a maior invenção de seu país"; um coquetel capaz de fazer o mais tímido dos cavaleiros tornar-se o mais extrovertido de todos (e a maior piada do santuário no dia seguinte, alguns diriam).

Ao chegar, foi logo se dirigindo para a bancada na cozinha, a fim de ir preparando as doses quase fatais da tal bebida. Foi neste instante que, por meio de teleporte, Mu aparece ao seu lado trazendo alguns vinis de música e uma vitrola restaurada. "Alguém tem que cuidar da música, não vai ficar agradável todo mundo bêbado, eu sóbrio, e SEM música!", disse o cavaleiro de Áries.

Shura estava começando a se arrepender de ter programado a festa quando Afrodite entrou na casa de Capricórnio. Parecia que ele havia passado horas e mais horas em frente ao espelho. O cavaleiro de Peixes trajava uma túnica púrpura de seda, com bordados dourados e uma rosa vermelha na orelha, que se prendia aos cabelos soltos. Era impressionante como o cavaleiro de Peixes conseguia ficar mais belo sempre que havia uma festa. "Nenhum, absolutamente nenhum defeito existe", pensava Shura.

Afrodite chegou à festa de braços dados com Máscara da Morte, como sempre acontecia. Shura nunca soube como Afrodite passava por seu Templo e chegava ao de Câncer sem ser visto por ele. E o acabava acontecendo, era que ele, o grande cavaleiro de Capricórnio, sempre ficava como segunda escolha de Afrodite.

Mas isso iria mudar esta noite, se tudo, é claro, acontecesse de acordo com o que o cavaleiro de Capricórnio havia planejado.

- Acho que chegamos cedo de mais, né? – Falou Afrodite, olhando para Máscara da Morte, que simplesmente bocejou e comentou baixinho:

- É, chegamos... - Logo se desvencilhou de Afrodite e foi pegar uma das doses de Aldebaran. Foi o momento perfeito para que Shura chegasse perto do cavaleiro de Peixes e comentasse ao pé de seu ouvido:

- Não sei como você atura esse sádico. Ele não é melhor que eu em nada! Espero que, hoje, você perceba esse fato.

- Você realmente se acha de mais, às vezes, Shura... Esse é o problema. – Retrucou Afrodite.

A conversa dos dois foi interrompida pelo burburinho da chegada espalhafatosa do casal Milo de Escorpião e Camus de Aquário. Estes já chegaram criando uma situação constrangedora para todos. Eles eram o casal "causador de problemas", como Saga de Gêmeos costumava chamá-los e, de fato era, um apelido propício aos dois.

- Eu realmente ODEIO calor! – foi a primeira coisa que Camus disse ao entrar na casa de Capricórnio.

- E eu realmente ODEIO sua falta de humor! – reclamou o dramático escorpiano – Você sempre tem que reclamar de todo mundo, de tudo... – Milo disse enquanto gesticulava freneticamente e ligeiramente nervoso – PARA um pouco e tenta se divertir!

- Eu que reclamo né? Tá bom... – resmungou o aquariano.

- Parem de brigar, por favor! Já vão estragar essa bela noite? – já interveio o anfitrião Shura – Se não ficarem quietos, juro que corto vocês dois da festa! E sem bebidas!

Então, o casal problema calou-se. Milo resolveu ir ajudar Aldebaran com suas doses, enquanto Camus foi ajudar Mu a escolher alguma música mais adequada à situação. A coletânea de mantras tibetanos não estava colaborando muito com o clima...

Logo depois da entrada do casal, Milo e Camus, quem chegou foi Shaka, com uma garrafa numa mão e uma caixa na outra.

- A garrafa é o segredo pra animar a noite, e a caixa é pros fortes de verdade - disse o cavaleiro de virgem.

- Como assim segredo? – interveio Afrodite

"Segredo, ué. Você não vai saber até o momento propício, certo, Shaka?"disse Mu, telepaticamente para os dois, do outro lado do recinto, recebendo um sarcástico sorriso do cavaleiro de Virgem.

E, assim, os presentes começaram a jogar conversa fora e a consumir as doses "letais" de Aldebaran. As horas foram passando rápido. O álcool, subindo rápido de mais em alguns presentes. E Shura, o maquinador de capricórnio, resolveu incitar:

- Ei, Shaka, o que tanto tem na caixa?

- A GARRAFA! Eu quero beber o que tem na garrafa! – berrou Milo, já devidamente alcoolizado.

- Verdade, a caixa... – comentou Shaka, de um jeito descaradamente dissimulado, e sentado em cima da misteriosa caixa – são alguns vinis que eu trouxe para passar o tempo e uma...espécie de brincadeira.

"Brincadeira? Isso pode ser interessante para meus planos", pensou Shura, perguntando logo em seguida: – Que tipo de brincadeira?

- É simples. – falou Shaka – Coloca-se uma música e rodamos essa garrafa de absinto, aí...

- ABSINTO! – Exclamou Afrodite – você trouxe uma garrafa logo de absinto?

- A GARRAFA! EU QUERO BEBEEEER! – berrou o cavaleiro de escorpião mais uma vez esticando a mão desesperadamente em direção ao cavaleiro de Virgem.

- Calma Dite, é pela brincadeira. Eu rodo a garrafa, já que eu que a trouxe e dei a ideia da brincadeira, e o par que ela formar entre nós, que estaremos devidamente sentados numa roda, irá ter de dançar a música sorteada, após, é claro, tomar uma dose da bebida. – Concluiu Shaka dando um de seus sorrisos provocadores.

- PERFEITO! – Gritou Shura – é tudo que precisamos... – pausa - para espantar o tédio. "E provar de vez para o Afrodite que sou melhor que o Máscara da Morte", pensou logo em seguida enquanto se ajeitava em uma almofada.

Dito isto, Shaka, com sua telecinese, flutuou a garrafa para o centro da roda, enquanto dava um vinil para Mu tocar em sua vitrola.

- Cada um que a garrafa apontar será o par a dançar, todos de acordo? – perguntou Shaka.

- SIM! – todos responderam, empolgados.

- Qualquer coisa pra me tirar essa preguiça de fazer novas doses. - disse Aldebaran – Eu já estava ficando com sono.

Assim que a música começou a tocar – um tango argentino - Shaka rodopiou a garrafa. Ao terminar de rodar, a garrafa acabou apontando para ele próprio, o que gerou certa dúvida no ar, quanto à imparcialidade do virginiano, e então ele girou mais uma vez, e dessa vez a garrafa apontou para Afrodite.

- Bem... – falou Afrodite – creio que dançaremos tango. Embora eu nem saiba direito...

O cavaleiro de Peixes pegou a garrafa, abriu-a, e deu um belo gole. Passou para Shaka, que deu um gole bem moderado, levantou-se, pegou na mão de Afrodite, tirou a rosa de seu cabelo e disse sem rodeios:

- Não se preocupe, pois sou o melhor professor de tango que você encontrará. –colocou a rosa na boca e, segurando o cavaleiro de peixes junto ao seu corpo, começou a guiá-lo na elaborada dança.

Alguns passos depois, Afrodite já estava imerso na sensualidade da dança argentina, começando a teatralizar melhor, passando a mão pelas pernas de Shaka, como a dança pedia, e provocando-o de acordo com a batida da dança. Shaka girava-o, deixando-o de costas para si, abraçando seu corpo com força e provocando sensações com sua telecinese, o que estava deixando Afrodite cada vez mais animado, e empolgado, com a brincadeira.

Quando a música finalmente acabou, alguns cavaleiros estavam visivelmente enciumados. Afrodite deixa se levar pela situação, beija os lábios de Shaka, pega sua rosa de volta com sua língua e lábios e diz, ao colocar a rosa de volta no cabelo:

- Essa rosa é minha, e eu tive de pegar de volta. É uma das poucas, que cultivo, que não irão causar mal à ninguém. – e sentou-se entre Shura e Mascara da Morte, como de costume.

O casal seguinte a dançar foi Camus e Mu. Dessa vez, o vinil sorteado da caixa de Shaka fora um de Salsa, o que rendeu boas gargalhadas entre todos, pois todos sabiam da falta de gingado do francês e pelo excesso de ebriedade do ariano. Ao menos, Camus ficara mais alegre e solto, por ter bebido três goles de Absinto, uma vez que ele era um dos mais resistentes ao álcool dentre todos os cavaleiros.

Quem não gostou muito da situação foi Milo, que ficou super enciumado com a frivolidade de Mu ao se atirar para cima de seu amado Camus.

A música acabou sem nenhum grande incidente, embora Camus estivesse visivelmente ébrio e Mu estivesse com um rosto levemente corado pelo exercício.

Mais uma vez a garrafa foi girada, apontando para Máscara da Morte e Milo! Como uma batida marcante de rock dos anos 50 estava tocando, Milo prontamente amarrou seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e se jogou no colo de Máscara da Morte. Ambos começaram de pronto a dançar um twist. Com tantas passadas entre as pernas, piruetas, passadas de mão, encontrões e caras e bocas, o entrosamento entre os dois, foi aumentando e a partir da metade da música, talvez por culpa do excesso de álcool, talvez por vingança, eles começaram a se beijar entre os passos. Com os beijos veio a excitação e, essa, não dava pra disfarçar dos outros.

Tal situação começou a deixar Afrodite com muita raiva, a tal ponto que a bela rosa em seu cabelo começou a murchar. Kamus, por outro lado, havia caído no sono no colo de Aldebaran e já havia começado a roncar.

A falta de interesse de Kamus acabara por deixar Milo vermelho de raiva pela falta de interesse de seu amor. Máscara da Morte, por sua vez, teve a sua vingança se efetivando em Afrodite. As provocações do cavaleiro de Câncer intensificaram-se e Milo as aceitava, talvez por raiva, pelo álcool, ou apenas pela simples vingança por perceber a indiferença de seu amado. Ao perceber tudo isso ocorrendo, Shura sussurra ao ouvido do cavaleiro de Peixes:

- E você, o mais vaidoso de todos, sendo cãozinho desse aí. Posso lhe ser muito mais satisfatório e útil.

- Você colhe o que planta, Shura – respondeu Afrodite, que imediatamente levantou, puxando o cavaleiro de Capricórnio. Começou, então, a se esfregar no corpo de Shura durante o diferencial mais lento da música, procurando provocar ciúmes em seu amante canceriano.

Shaka, que observava tudo atentamente, logo mandou uma mensagem para Mu, que estava começando a achar de fato a brincadeira muito interessante de observar. "Mu, não retire o vinil, deixe-o tocando, creio que tudo ficará muito mais interessante em breve." Levantou-se, em seguida, e tirou o ariano para dançar também. "Mas Shaka, isso tudo não vai acabar em confusão?". Shaka apenas sorriu para o Cavaleiro de Áries, sem nada dizer.

Com o início de outra música, a empolgação de Milo foi tanta, que, meio sem querer, acabou pisando no tornozelo de Camus. Este prontamente acordou, enfurecido.

- Maldição! Não posso nem cultivar um pouco de preguiça nessas festas chatas e dormir um pouco? Que inferno! – esbravejou o cavaleiro de Aquário, congelando algumas taças na mesa ao lado com seu cosmos e dando, em seguida, um longo bocejo voltando a dormir novamente.

Milo estava espumando de raiva com a falta de atenção de seu amado. Ele estava lá, dançando com outro, excitado até, e Camus nem sequer falou algo! Apenas reclamou por ter sido acordado! "Kamus era super egocêntrico nesse ponto, mas nada justificava essa falta de interesse!", pensou Milo. Mas antes que seus pensamentos pudessem ir mais longe, foi surpreendido pelo cavaleiro de Câncer, que começara a lamber seu pescoço, subindo com a ponta da língua até sua orelha, e tirando, assim, qualquer coisa da sua cabeça. Nesse ponto, não havia mais volta, Milo perdera completamente a noção de mundo e deixou-se levar pela situação, apertou a cintura de Máscara da Morte, puxou-o para si, enchendo-o de beijos e carícias muito mais intensas.

Ao ver a inusitada cena, Afrodite imediatamente arrancou sua rosa dos cabelos e a atirou longe, acertando uma das colunas do ambiente. Em seguida, se jogou nos braços de Shura e começou a beijá-lo intensamente, transbordando o coração do cavaleiro de Capricórnio de felicidade e satisfação.

Nesse momento, Shaka e Mu passaram a observar toda a cena enquanto dançavam e comunicavam-se telepaticamente: "Shaka, você realmente sabe aproveitar uma situação para fazer todos se divertirem... Pena que o Deba e o Camus capotaram logo cedo, né?" "Certamente que sim! Afinal de contas, ficar agüentando a maioria daqui, sóbrio e sem um joguinho pra animar as coisas é que não ia rolar, não é mesmo?", e então Shaka rodopiou Mu e soltou o ariano dizendo em voz alta:

- Já volto, creio que tenho uma música melhor para colocar.

- NEM PENSE EM TIRAR O ROCK! – esbravejou o Cavaleiro de Câncer por entre os cabelos de Milo.

Shaka apenas virou a cabeça para Máscara da Morte e sorriu. Tirou a agulha que tocava já a última música do vinil, pegou outro LP e colocou para tocar. Instantes depois uma voz suave ecoava no ambiente e, após alguns instantes, o qual todos os cavaleiros pararam de dançar para escutar qual seria a próxima música, o instrumental começou.

- Eu AMO essa música! – foi tudo que se ouviu logo em seguida, vindo de um cavaleiro de Escorpião bastante animado, rebolando para Máscara da Morte – Essa é a melhor música para se fazer strip-tease que eu conheço!

- De fato é um vinil apenas com músicas de striptease e lap dance. – disse Shaka sorrindo, enquanto avançava ferinamente na direção de Mu.

Com o início do refrão da música, Afrodite começou a se empolgar, cantarolava os versos da música enquanto insinuava-se para Shura. Máscara da Morte continuava a descontar seus ciúmes – quase fatais – em Milo. Este, já estava dançando mais com a garrafa de absinto que com o Cavaleiro de Câncer.

Shaka, observando tudo atentamente, continuava sua dança hipnótica, gentilmente colocando Mu sentado em um banco, enquanto suavemente passava os dedos pelo rosto do cavaleiro de Áries. Toda a música ecoava pelo espaço, quando Afrodite resolveu, em sua performance, tirar a camisa que vestia, enlaçando Shura pelo pescoço.

"Sabia que daria certo", pensou o sorridente cavaleiro de Capricórnio. "Sabia que ele seria meu."

Shura abraçou Afrodite, enquanto beijava o pescoço dele. "Você é lindo...", disse o capricorniano, "... e especialmente divino!". Afrodite se entorpecia com tais elogios, e enquanto dançava no colo de Shura, falou ao pé do ouvido do cavaleiro de Capricórnio:

- Continue... –sussurrou no ouvido do outro - Fale mais... Não pare...

- Você é... – e então um barulho interrompeu Shura.

Milo havia tropeçado mais uma vez em Kamus e, com a queda, a garrafa de absinto voara, atingindo a vitrola de Mu. A música parou, estragando todo o clima da situação. De quebra, Kamus acordou mais uma vez, dessa vez de péssimo humor.

- PARA MIM CHEGA! Estou indo embora de vez, ainda por cima o álcool acabou!

- Não seja por isso, Kamus. – bocejou Aldebaran – Você pode ainda pegar algumas garrafas de Vodka em tua casa e trazer pra cá. Ouvi dizer que são um ótimo substituto para o licor de cana.

- E você acha que se eu chegar perto das MINHAS garrafas de Rodnik eu vou voltar? Ainda mais se for pra misturar com alguma coisa. Ficarei EM CASA! – gritou o ruivo e disparou santuário à cima.

- KAMUS! – gritou Milo – volta já aqui! – e saiu, cambaleando, seguindo o ruivo, sem se despedir de ninguém.

- É... – suspirou Aldebaran, levantando-se – creio que essa é a minha deixa pra ir embora...

- Vodka? – perguntou o ainda meio perdido Cavaleiro de Peixes – Eu aceito!

- Alcoólatra! – censurou Máscara da Morte – Até parece que você precisa de desculpas, como essa, para fazer o que quiser.

Com o olhar fuzilador de Afrodite em direção a Mascara da Morte, tanto Mu quanto Shaka, resolveram interferir.

- Eu acho que já está na hora de nós irmos, Máscara da Morte. – disse o Cavaleiro de Áries – Você já está um pouco alterado de mais. "Nós conversamos mais tarde Shaka, eu AINDA não entendi o que você está planejando" disse o ariano, telepaticamente para o virginiano.

Aldebaran pegou o canceriano pela cintura, colocou em seu ombro e deu meia volta.

- Vamos Mu? Eu levo esse aqui.

- Bom... – começou Shaka – EU é que não vou ficar segurando vela para o casal.

- Err... – disse o embriagado Afrodite – Ca-casal?

- E Shura? Você me deve uma! – o virginiano despediu-se com um aceno para ambos – Tenham uma boa noite! – disse ao fim, já de costas na porta da casa de Capricórnio.

- Devo uma? – perguntou assustado o capricorniano – Como assim?

"Eu sei o que você pretendia, aproveite Shura." Comentou, telepaticamente, o cavaleiro de Virgem com o capricorniano.

Afrodite olhou para Shura e disse, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, enquanto ajeitava o cabelo atrás de sua orelha:

- Creio que você vai ter o que quer hoje à noite.

* * *

><p>E esse foi o começo da primeira noite daquela semana, que ficou conhecida como "A Semana dos Mal Entendidos".<p> 


End file.
